


this is a five way not an orgy

by rileynoah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Freeform, F/F, I don't know why I wrote this, Multi, Orgy, Sex, listen I am so sorry, wtf even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Director Sanvers, Sara Lance and Vasquez have a five way. That's it.I'm sorry.





	this is a five way not an orgy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.
> 
> also as much as im ashamed of that fact that i wrote this, i need everyone to pat me on the back for managing to write a sex scene with four women and an enby and it's only _mildly_ confusing.
> 
> oh also, for context, i wrote this story in a universe where Alex went with Kara on the first crossover _before_ her and maggie got together and made out with sara. Then when she got back, alex and maggie started dating, and somewhere along the line Lucy joined the party. 
> 
> also i'm really really sorry.

It starts with a joke. Lucy catches Alex getting flustered by a pretty girl at the bar. Alex, to her credit, is doing her best to explain that she’s taken, but the woman in question seems determined to get Alex to dance with her. Lucy puts on her best smirk before winding one arm around Alex’s waist and pulling Alex in for a harsh kiss. The girl huffs, but apologises before slinking away into the crowd. 

“Was that necessary?” Alex snarks, and boy does Lucy want to rise to the bait. But she’s preoccupied by just how red in the face Alex is.

“You tell me, Alex.” Lucy asks, making sure that her teasing is evident in her expression lest Alex get the wrong idea. “How far down does that blush go?”

Lucy pulls at the collar of Alex’s henley, trying to leer down her top playfully. She receives a swat in return, but no words accompany Alex’s annoyed huff. Lucy narrows her eyes. Alex had been getting increasingly desensitised to her lewd jokes as of late, and she’s not happy about it.

She switches tactic. “I don’t blame you though. If we make room for a fourth in bed, I’d hope they’d be as pretty as her.”

Alex, who unfortunately was in the process of draining her beer, chokes. Her face flushes an even deeper red, and Maggie chooses that moment to appear beside Lucy and glance between them, amused.

“What have you done to her now?” Maggie asks, passing Alex a napkin for the beer dribbling down her chin. 

“I have done absolutely nothing.”

Alex scoffs. “Only imply that you wouldn’t mind a four-way.”

Maggie snorts, and Lucy shrugs shamelessly.

“I mean…” 

“Wait actually?” Alex suddenly chokes out, all snark gone from her face. She glances, wide-eyed between the two.

“Sorry, Alex.” Lucy begins apologising immediately. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable it was-“

Lucy cuts herself off.

Alex isn’t squirming in disfavour.

A glint of arousal shines through Alex’s abashed demeanor and Lucy knows the cause of her embarrassment isn’t her opposition to the idea at all. 

“You… you don’t hate the idea do you?” Maggie asks slowly, having watched the entire thing play out in front of her. Lucy catches her eye for a moment and grins, both of them turning back to face Alex. Alex whose face is getting impossibly redder to the point where Lucy thinks she might just combust soon.

“You kind of like it!” Lucy murmurs, and suddenly her mind is racing.

“N-not like… I’m not- I don’t want, like, another,” Alex stutters helplessly, and Lucy is pretty sure she knows what Alex is getting at.

“I’m not saying bringing someone into this… permanently…” Lucy trails off.

Maggie picks up where she left off. “More like just someone for a night of fun?”

Maggie and Lucy grin at each other again briefly. They’re both very much on the same page. They both turn back to Alex again, and Lucy senses that they might have pushed a little too far. Her eyes are focused sharply on the floor as she fidgets.

“Hey, Alex.” Lucy’s voice suddenly shifts to a softer tone as she puts down her beer and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist. She presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead before tilting her head up with a finger under her chin until Lucy can meet her eyes.

“It started as a joke, and I didn’t lie about being… intrigued by the idea, but absolutely nothing has to happen, yeah?”

In her periphery Lucy sees Maggie nodding in agreement. It takes a few moments for Alex to collect herself enough to nod. With a few whispered affirmations of love, the subject is dropped completely and Alex goes back to kicking both of their asses at pool.

It’s the first time they talk about it, but it most certainly isn’t the last. 

Lucy prides herself on being able to read her partners exceptionally well. She can tell when Alex starts really considering it as a possibility, even if she keeps it to herself. It only takes another week and a half for Alex to bring it up again. Hypothetically, of course.

“So… remember when you guys said that you wouldn’t mind- uh…” Alex trails off, losing steam as quickly as she’d built it. They’re all in various stages of getting ready for bed: Maggie already snuggled in bed with her teeth freshly brushed and her nose in a book, and Lucy, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed still nursing her cup of tea and scrolling through her phone.

Alex had been the last to arrive home, shaking off her jacket in a flurry of anxious energy and proceeding to pace the length of the room at the foot of the bed. With a surreptitious glance and a secretive smile, Maggie and Lucy agree to let her get her thoughts together quietly. 

Lucy and Maggie both give Alex their full attention, book and phone forgotten for the moment once Alex pauses her pacing to glance at them, drawing herself up a little taller as she ploughs on.

“When you said you’d be open to a fourth person.” Alex finally concedes. “Just for- just for one night.”

Lucy grins, proud of Alex for being comfortable enough now to talk with them about this kind of thing. Though it doesn’t mean she’s above teasing her a little.

“Well, however long it takes to have some… fun.” She says with a wink. Maggie snorts quietly and Alex’s cheeks flush a little deeper, but she’s is on a roll now, perching herself at the edge of their dresser, she presses on.

“I could, uh…” She gulps. “I could be amenable to that.”

Maggie smiles encouragingly, it seems both of them had been expecting this for a few days now. She slides her locked phone between the saved pages of Maggies book and rests it on the nightstand. This is the kind of conversation they need to all be fully present for. 

“Take your boots off and come sit.” Lucy instructs Alex, beckoning her over. It only takes a few moments for Alex to kick off her heavy combat boots. She makes her way to the side of the bed and pauses quickly to kick away her cargo pants as well, leaving her only in the Henley she had worn home and her boxer briefs.

She climbs onto the bed, crawling on all fours to kiss both Lucy and Maggie in greeting before slumping down onto the pillows between them. Lucy watches her with one eyebrow raised. As expected, Alex changes her mind a moment later and wiggles herself over until she can rest her head in Lucy’s lap. Agent Badass has always, and will always be a cuddler.

“Anything else you wanted to say?” Maggie asks Alex. 

Alex frowns in thought for a moment. “Uh…”

“Take your time.” Lucy murmurs, running her fingers gently through Alex’s hair.

“I think… that I would want to know this hypothetical fourth person.” Alex says. “Like… properly. Not just pick them up in a bar kind of deal.”

Lucy nods thoughtfully. In all honesty she feels the same way. The dynamic they have between the three of them is too special to invite just anyone into. 

“I know that makes it harder, and less likely to even happen but I just don’t think I could do a stranger cause this is,” Alex starts to ramble, taking Lucy and Maggie’s thoughtful silence for something less than acceptance, and Lucy leans down to kiss her upside down.

“Alex, you’re fine.” She promises with another peck. “I feel the same way, actually.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks breathlessly. 

Lucy nods, and they both glance over to find Maggie smiling too. 

“Feels too special to bring just anyone into, right?”

Lucy will always be amazed at how well the three of them work together. Alex reaches out to wind her hand into Maggie’s tank top and pull her in for a kiss. 

“So is four people like a hard limit, or…?” Lucy breaks the moment with a snarky comment. Sometimes she wishes she could help herself. But mostly she just thinks it’s hilarious.

Alex turns into a red stuttering mess at the implication of inviting even _more_ people into their bed, and Maggie simply cackles in delight at Alex’s reaction. 

“I mean not _specifically.”_ Alex responds when she finally pulls herself together enough to think about it. “But I think we’re going to have a hard enough time finding one person who’d be interested.”

Lucy shrugs. “I can already think of someone.”

Maggie snickers as Alex squeaks out a high pitched _‘what’_ in response.

“Of course you already have someone in mind.” Maggie laughs.

“Well they’re easily flustered by all three of us and we’ve all expressed a certain… fondness for them in the past.” Lucy phrases herself carefully to try and keep her candidate’s identity a secret. Alex’s brow is already furrowed in thought, and Maggie is pouting in that way she does when she’s ‘detecting’ things before it hits her

“Oh! It’s Vasquez isn’t it?”

“What?!” Alex’s response more of a shriek than anything, and Lucy can’t help but burst out laughing. She giggles helplessly, Maggie joining in whilst Alex glares up at them helplessly.

“Alex, you did admit to maybe having a tiny crush on them before you knew that it was a crush.” Maggie says.

“I think they’d be quite open to the idea.” Lucy muses, letting Alex calm down again. 

Alex mutters something just a little too quiet to hear.

“What was that, babe?” Lucy asks.

“I actually had someone in mind.” Alex repeats a little louder. She sits up now, pulling her head out of Lucy’s lap and turning to face the other women. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. It’s the position she always takes up if the three of them ever have a talk that makes Alex feel vulnerable. 

“Don’t look so surprised, Lane.” Alex snarks, and Lucy scowls playfully at her, kicking her foot out to nudge her gently. She keeps quiet, however, giving Alex the space to continue.

“You remember last year, just before Maggie and I got together, when I disappeared with Kara?”

“And went gallivanting off in a parallel universe? Yes, we all remember quite well.” Lucy huffs. Alex had disappeared for three days, leaving only a hastily scribbled note on her kitchen island for them to find.

Alex rolls her eyes at Lucy, and takes a breath to continue. But the puzzle pieces click into place just before she can get a word out.

“Oh my god.” Lucy shouts. Her jaw drops open as Alex flushes a bright red, confirming Lucy’s suspicions. Maggie, who hasn’t caught on yet, glances helplessly between the two of them.

“What?” She asks.

“You want to ask Sara Lance?”

 _“Oh!”_ Maggie matches Lucy’s shout.

They’d all heard the story. Alex had hopped universes for an alien fighting spree, and had ended up making out with a time-travelling, international assassin in the meantime. 

That wasn’t the only story, either. Kara and Alex had been back and forth a few times since. Sometimes for friendly visits, sometimes for missions, but Alex always came back with another crazy wild story of the time travelling, crime fighting team of Legends headed up by the White Canary. Lucy had never met Sara Lance, but she’d had plenty of fantasies surrounding the woman. She was truly wet dream material.

“You both seem to be in love with her.” Alex snarks. “And I wouldn’t mind getting… reacquainted.”

Lucy and Maggie are both nodding before Alex finishes her sentence.

“You agree? Just like that?” Alex asks.

“Alex, we’ve only _heard_ the stories. You’ve actually _witnessed_ it. Don’t question a good thing.” Lucy says. “God I could kiss you.”

Alex’s lips curl into a small smile.

Maggie scoffs. “I’m _going_ to kiss you.”

With that, Alex is swiftly tackled to the bed by both woman who all quickly realise, as clothes begin to fly off, that they probably won’t get any more talking done tonight.

Not that anyone’s complaining.

* * *

There are several more conversations about how this hypothetical night could play out. Alex stutters her way through a conversation about making the proposal to both of the people they’d agreed on, just to see what kind of response it might garner.

Vasquez’s invitation goes over more easily than any of them could have expected. Lucy corners them at the desert base a few days after the agreement to invite them along to the alien bar for drinks.

“With you and the girls?” They ask warily, a glint in their eye that Lucy has a love hate relationship with. 

“Don’t know how I feel about being a fourth wheel.” They joke, and Lucy has to bite back her snarky remark about just how right they are about that. But she doesn’t want to scare Vasquez off before they can get the proper invitation out. 

“Suck it up, Vas.” Lucy snarks. “I know you love it.”

Getting into contact with Sara, though, that’s a more difficult task.

“What do you _mean_ you haven’t been able to replicate it yet?”

“Alex, come on. Cisco’s tech is crazy advanced, you can’t expect me to be able to just remake an inter-dimensional extrapolator in one afternoon.”

Winn cowers under Alex’s glare, and Lucy can feel the relief radiating off of him when he spots her slinking through the door. She pretends to consider whether she’s going to save Winn from her girlfriend. At the sight of Winn’s silent , pleading puppy dog eyes and implied promises of favour for the rescue, Lucy offers a wink as she slides up to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist, feeling her relax into her touch.

“What you terrorising Winn for, baby?” She whispers huskily into Alex’s ear, feeling her swoon even further. With a final glare towards Winn, Alex turns in her grasp to kiss her gently, kiss her slow, in greeting.

“Gonna have to steal Kara’s communicator.” Alex mumbles against her lips. Lucy hears Winn inhale, and she’s sure he’s going to ask questions they don’t want to answer. 

“We prepared for this possibility.” Lucy murmurs, kissing Alex a final time before pulling away. She winds her hand into Alex’s and starts pulling her towards the door. It’s time to go home anyway, and if they can make it to the car without Winn opening his mouth, they’ll all be the better for it.

“Wait she has approval for this?”

Lucy realises a little too late that straight up ignoring Winn is the wrong choice.

“What the hell is going on? Is there a mission?”

“Winn, we just want to get a message through to a friend.” Alex explains shortly without stopping, still backing towards the door slowly.

“Well Kara is due any minute, you could just _ask_ her to-”

“No.” Lucy interrupts. “Don’t mention this to Kara, at all.”

“Wha- why?” Winn whines. “You know I can’t keep a secret!”

“You’re going to have to, Agent Schott.” Lucy says evenly. “That’s an order.”

They ignore Winn’s pouting as they slip out of the lab, Lucy leading them in a beeline towards the garage elevator.

“Woah, what’s the rush?” Alex asks.

Lucy turns around, lewd grin on her face. “Didn’t you hear? Kara is due at the DEO any minute.”

“... and?” Alex drawls.

“And,” Lucy rolls her eyes. “If she’s at the DEO then her apartment should be nice an empty…”

Alex’s eyes light up. “Oh!”

“Yeah, oh!” Lucy giggles. “You useless lesbian.”

“Hey, I resent that.”

“Yeah but is it false?”

Alex scowls, refusing to answer.

* * *

Kara’s apartment is, unfortunately, not empty. Alex and Lucy sneak in using the spare key only to stumble across a half dressed, sleep rumpled Lena Luthor. 

“Lena!” Alex and Lucy both shout.

“Woah!” Lena startles, spinning around with a hand clutched to her chest. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“What are you doing here?” Alex presses on.

“Kara just left.” Lena waves at the open bay windows. “And…” Lena seems to remember that she’s only half dressed, wearing a long blue buttoned up shirt and a pair of boxer briefs that Lucy is certain belonged to Alex at one stage. They must have ended up in Kara’s wardrobe, only for them to end up on Lena.

It’s a weird sight to behold. Lucy shakes the thought away, not willing to dwell on it.

“Uh, no need to explain.” Lucy grins. “Alex just forgot something last sister night we just need to grab it.”

“Oh, sure.” Lena waves them away, turning back to focus on her toast. Alex disappears behind the divider that separates Kara’s bed from the rest of the apartment, Lucy following quickly behind. They didn’t want to take the communicator, because Kara would notice quickly. Her and Barry messaged on it constantly.

Alex crouches by the end table, communicator in hand, and Lucy watches over her shoulder as she punches out their message. She checks over her shoulder periodically to make sure Lena doesn’t come looking for them. Alex finishes up quickly, sending without proofreading it and shoving the communicator back into Kara’s bedside drawer. 

“Are we really using advanced scientific technology to propose a possible five way with a time-travelling assassin and our colleague?” Alex sighs, rubbing a hand over her eyes in faux exasperation, grabbing Lucy’s hand with the other and leading them back out towards the kitchen. 

“Actually babe, I think when it’s over four people it’s classified as an orgy.”

Alex freezes, turning to look down at Lucy in abject horror. 

“You are never allowed to use that word ever again.” Alex says, tugging Lucy back out into the kitchen and towards the door. They both wave goodbye to Lena as they slip into the hallway and Lucy can’t quite hold in her laughter long enough to even let the door shut. 

“But babe, you’re the one who came up with the idea to have an or-“

Alex clamps a hand over her mouth. “Do. Not.”

* * *

Thinking back, Lucy wishes she had read Alex’s message to Earth 1 a little closer. Team Legends burst into the DEO via breach, suited up and ready to go to battle. Lucy has to fight to keep her professionalism where she catches sight of Alex, as red as her sisters cape and hiding from J’onn’s inquisitive gaze.

“Sorry for the false alarm, Legends.” Lucy calls out. “We were just trying to invite your captain for a drink.”

Sara cocks her head to the side, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Who wrote the message?”

“Take a wild guess.” Lucy snarks. Sara turns her curious gaze on Lucy, eyes taking her in slowly and, Lucy thinks, appreciatively. The look makes her feel hot all over, and if she hadn’t already been all in even in theory, seeing Sara Lance in person for the first time has definitely solidified her stance.

“Alex Danvers.” Sara guesses with a raised eyebrow. Lucy hears Alex choke slightly, and she turns to find her trying to hide her face in Maggie’s shoulder. She peeks out sheepishly, waving at Sara.

“Sorry, it was sent in a rush.” She mutters just loud enough for them to hear. Sara raises both eyebrows in response before turning around and dismissing her team. She sends them back through a new breach, instructing them to take the night off and make sure they look after the waverider. 

When she turns back to face Alex, Lucy and Maggie she places her hands on her hips.

“Which one of these is the girl?”

Lucy doesn’t think she’s ever heard Alex stutter as much as she has in the past five minutes. 

“Uh, both of them?”

Sara laughs. “Way to go, Danvers. You’ve come a long way from last year.” 

Lucy laughs. “Ah, yes. You’ll need to tell us all about what Alex’s first gay makeout was like.” 

Sara fixes Lucy with a mischievous look. “Eager.”

“Oh, I’m liking this already.” Maggie grins, rubbing a groaning Alex’s back.

“So…” Sara claps her hands together. “Drinks, you said?”

* * *

Their plan had originally been to ask both Vasquez and Sara separately, without telling the other that they were asking. Lucy isn’t sure how they ended up at the alien bar, a round of drinks on the table, and both additional parties sitting opposite each other.

Alex has her eyes trained firmly on the table. Maggie is sharing an amused look with Lucy, whilst Sara and Vasquez survey the table carefully. Lucy can’t deny that she’s more than a little turned on by it. 

Maggie shrugs. “At least we don’t have to do this twice, now.”

Lucy shrugs and nods, smiling when Sara’s eyebrow twitches and Vasquez all out frowns. 

“We were wondering if either of you guys might be open to joining the three of us for… some fun.” Lucy gets right to it, deciding that they may as well not skirt around the issue. Vasquez, who had unfortunately been halfway through taking a sip of their beer, chokes. Sara glances between Lucy, Maggie and Alex with an amused look. 

“You accidentally called all of Team Legends to Earth 38 to propose an orgy.”

Alex whines, and Lucy snickers. “Alex doesn’t like that word.”

“There’s only five of us.” She complains. 

Sara joins in on Lucy’s snickering. “Pretty sure once you’re over four it counts.”

Alex huffs, but drops it, letting the table fall to silence. Vasquez’s cheeks are flaming red, and they’re mopping beer away from their chin with a napkin Maggie had handed them. 

“I assume you all talked about this?” Sara checks. She receives three nods in return, and nods herself. “Well I’m down.”

Alex chokes. “Wait, really?”

“Four beautiful women wanting to get a little naughty? Hell yeah.”

“People.” Lucy corrects automatically. Sara glances around the table, her instincts honing in on Vasquez’s awkward fiddling.

“I’m so sorry.” Sara apologises immediately. “Non binary?”

“You’re fine.” Vasquez waves it off with a smile. “And you’re spot on.”

“Nice.” Sara smiles widely at Vasquez before pressing on. “Point being you’re all hot, so yeah… I’m down.” 

Lucy grins, sharing an excited look with Maggie. Alex looks torn between excited and nervous, and Vasquez is still awkwardly fiddling with the label on their beer. With a communicating look, Alex and Maggie draw Sara away for a game of pool, leaving Lucy and Vasquez at the table alone. Lucy scoots over two stools so she can sit right beside them, but she makes sure her body doesn’t touch theirs for the moment,

Lucy smiles when they glance at her, nervous smile on their lips. “Hey Vas,” 

“Mhmm?” Vasquez hums, eyes now firmly trained on their beer.

“You can say no. We’re not gonna be offended, we won’t mention it again. You say so, and we’ll pretend like this never happened, yeah?”

That seems to calm Vasquez’s nerves a little. They sit up straighter, and they can keep eye contact with Lucy for a little longer now. With a big sigh, they finally speak.

“It’s not that I’m _not_ interested…” They trail off, sparing a quick glance at where Alex and Maggie are both very obviously looking Sara’s ass as she takes her shot at the pool table. “It’s that you’re my boss. And Alex is the second in command in the city. And you’re all _very_ attractive.”

“So are you.” Lucy says without any hesitation. She gets what she wants when Vasquez’s blush deepens, but she knows not to go any further than they already have.

“You know where we’re going to be.” Lucy murmurs with a smile, keeping her voice down as people pass by the table. “So no pressure. Show up if you want to, if you don’t then we never have to speak of it again. And there’s no pressure if you _do_ show up and you don’t want to fully participate.”

Lucy smiles. “Or participate at all really.” She tags on.

Vasquez gives her an odd look.

“Alex has… let’s just say a _slight_ exhibitionist streak. None of us would mine if you came simply to watch.” 

Vasquez gulps, but nods all the same. “I’ll think about it.”

“Great!” Lucy claps her hands together. “Now let’s go watch three very hot women bend over a pool table.” 

Vasquez laughs, clinking their beer against the glass that Lucy holds aloft. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Lucy heads back to the apartment first. She excuses herself from the bar after the third game of pool and in the middle of Alex and Sara’s second argument about cheating. Vasquez gives her a nervous smile as she leaves, and Lucy spends a moment hoping they feel comfortable enough to show up tonight.

She walks in, stripping down to put on some sexier underwear. They had originally thought that this night might come in the future, but the time constraints of a time travelling assassin had meant that tonight was the easiest time for all parties. Dressed in her nicest lingerie with a skimpy robe pulled over the top, Lucy sets to work setting up for the night ahead. 

She makes sure there are enough snacks and Gatorade for five people. The number sends a shiver of anticipation down her spine as she closes the fridge. Next she pulls out the locked lead box that lives under her bed and sets it atop the dresser. She presses her thumb to the scanner and waits for it to read her print. Alex had insisted on a bio lock so that nobody (read: Kara) would ever know what was being kept under their bed. Lucy would love to see the reaction on Alex’s face when she realises that Kara and Lena have their own. She unlocks the box but leaves the lid down, not wanting to overwhelm any of them as they came into the bedroom. 

Next, Lucy neatens up the bedroom and picks up all of the stray clothes that had been left on the ground last night. With a deep, satisfied breath, Lucy grins. She can hear the door unlatching in the other room, and another spike of anticipation, and probably arousal, shoots up her back. 

She waits for the voices to float in, Alex and Sara still bickering over the pool game whilst Maggie laughs at the both of them. She can’t hear Vasquez, but there are too many pairs of feet scuffling around to be totally sure. 

With one final breath, Lucy swings the door of the bedroom open and leans on the doorframe as sexily as she can. Alex, Maggie, Sara and Vasquez all turn to gape at her in turn, and she smirks.

“Well?” She drawls. “What are we waiting for?”

Maggie is the first to unfreeze, she stalks across the living room and presses Lucy’s back into the doorframe, kissing her messily. Hands tug at the tie around her robe until it falls open, and Maggie breaks away to stare down at the skimpy lace. 

“Damn.” Maggie breaths. Sara voices her agreement, appearing suddenly beside Lucy with an excited smile. She has Alex by the hand, having dragged her over to where the fun had started. Vasquez, Lucy notes, is still standing by the kitchen counter.

“Why don’t you all come in here and we can make sure we’re all comfortable first, yeah?” Lucy asks quietly, receiving four nods in return. Alex, who had finally unfrozen from the sight of Lucy in lingerie, drags Maggie and Sara over to the bed, leaving Lucy to fetch Vasquez.

“You alright?” Lucy asks them quietly. Vasquez nods, smiling nervously, but Lucy can see the glint of excitement in their eyes. Lucy takes their hand and leads them into the bedroom as well, and Vasquez doesn’t resist up until Lucy starts to climb on the bed. With a quick look, Lucy nods and let’s Vasquez retreat and lean against the desk to the side of the bed. Maggie, Alex and Sara are all seated on the bed, looking at Lucy expectantly, and _God_ if that doesn’t turn her on. 

Lucy had gotten a definite top vibe from Sara over the last few hours. She had expected some resistance from her, but she simply looks up at Lucy with a sultry smirk and bedroom eyes that have Lucy soaking in her underwear. 

Oh, she is so woefully unprepared for this.

“So… boundaries.” Lucy starts.

“I’m just going to, uh-“ Vas scratches the back of their neck. “Is it alright if I just watch to start with and see where I’m at?”

The four women on the bed nod, and Lucy can see how Vas is already settling in. She risks a quick glance at Alex, and has to swallow her laughter at the beyond excited look in her eyes about the prospect of Vasquez just watching them. 

“What about touching?” Maggie pipes up. Vas frowns, considering it for a moment before shrugging.

“Nothing is standing out ahead of time but I’ll let you know if anything comes up.”

Another four nods.

“That question goes for everyone else, as well.” Maggie tags on, glancing around at the others on the bed.

“Same as Vas.” Alex throws in, followed by an agreement by Sara. Lucy grins at them cheekily.

“I am good with literally anything any of you want to do to me, ever.”

Alex laughs and Maggie snorts. Sara grins and raises an eyebrow. “Good to know.”

There’s a moment where all five of them pause. The silence falls over them and for a split second, Lucy worries that this might all fall to pieces. She worries that it’s going to get awkward and Alex is going to start overthinking things. But the moment shatters when-

“So.” Sara turns to Alex. “Want to get reacquainted?”

Alex splutters and blushes, glancing at Lucy and Maggie briefly. When she receives only wide grins and nods in return, she turns back to Sara and nods shyly. Lucy holds a hand out and drags Maggie over to sit in between her legs. She unbuttons Maggie’s flannel and they both watch intently as Sara stalks on all fours over to Alex.

She straddles Alex’s lap, threading her fingers into auburn hair and pulling Alex into a hard, kiss. Alex seems to freeze for a moment, and Lucy can imagine that her mind’s first instinct is to think that kissing someone other than her or Maggie is wrong. She remembers the first time she had kissed Alex, and she had felt her freeze up a similar way. But after a few beats, Alex’s body loses its tension and she leans into the kiss. It turns into a hot, open mouthed affair that causes Maggie’s breath to hitch in her throat.

Lucy grins against Maggie’s shoulder and starts to tug at Maggie’s flannel. Maggie obliges her unspoken command, sitting up so that Lucy can pull it off. She undoes Maggie’s bra at the same time, and slips it off before pulling Maggie back. She sits with her front pressed against Maggie’s back, her legs framing Maggie’s and her hands immediately begin to roam her chest. 

Lucy glances up and jolts when she notices that Alex and Sara have started stripping clothes off too. Alex is down to her bra and her jeans are undone. Alex flips Sara over fluidly, climbing onto her lap and tugging her black t shirt off. Sara presses her hand into the back of Alex’s jeans, slipping them off her ass so that she has better access. 

Maggie whimpers, and Lucy suddenly realises that they’ve barely even started and she can hardly keep up. 

“You like that, baby?” Lucy whispers in Maggie’s ear. She traces her tongue down the shell of Maggie’s ear and bites her earlobe gently before tracing her lips down the slope of Maggie’s neck. Her hands gravitate up to Maggie’s breasts, brushing gently over already stiff peaks. Maggie whimpers in the affirmative, arching into Lucy’s touch.

“You want to watch or you want to join in?” Lucy asks. She scrapes her nails down Maggie’s stomach and towards the fly of her jeans, but Maggie’s murmured reply of ‘join in’ has Lucy pausing. She presses against Maggie until she gets the idea and moves out from between her legs. Lucy pushes herself up onto her knees and starts crawling towards where Alex and Sara have flipped again. Sara has Alex’s hands pressed into the pillow on either side of her head, and lips attached to Alex’s neck. 

Lucy traces a gentle hand up Sara’s now bare back, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“Why don’t you let us hold her down while you get to work?” 

Sara shivers, and then swears under her breath. She lets Alex’s hands go, and they fly up to try and embed themselves in Sara’s hair. They don’t get that far, though, as Maggie and Lucy grin at each other. They each take one of Alex’s hands and press them back into the pillows where they were before. 

Lucy nods at Sara, and she moves off of Alex’s lap quickly so that she can pull Alex’s jeans and panties off. Then Lucy and Maggie both drape a leg over one of Alex’s. By the time all the shifting is done, Lucy and Maggie now frame Alex’s body, holding her down and open for Sara’s appreciative gaze. Alex moans loudly, squirming slightly in the hold of her girlfriends.

“This okay, Alex?” Lucy checks in, making sure she’s loud enough to be heard by everyone.

Alex nods jerkily. “Oh, fuck yes.” 

Lucy grins and turns to smirk at Sara. “Proceed.”

Sara shuffles forward so that she’s kneeling between Alex’s spread legs. Her eyes roam appreciatively over Alex, all spread out and ready for her. The look even sets Lucy on fire, so she can’t imagine how Alex must feel. 

“How does she usually like it?” Sara directs her question to Maggie and Lucy, grinning wickedly when Alex writhes against their hold. Lucy glances over at Maggie, both of them grinning.

“Light and teasing.” Lucy supplies, and Alex groans long and low.

“Oh, I am _very_ good at teasing.” Sara delights in the noises Alex produces, and Lucy has to fight against her hips as they try to rut against Alex’s side. “Still good, Alex?”

Alex nods. “Please.”

Sara leans forward, bringing herself over Alex’s body. She leans in ever so slowly, going for one of Alex’s breasts, and Lucy can feel Alex tensing in anticipation. But at the last second, Sara diverts and kisses Maggie instead. Alex’s breath is coming in harsh pants, and Lucy really thinks she could come when Sara breaks away from Maggie and trails her lips over Alex’s chest to then kiss her. 

Alex groans again.

Sara pulls away from Lucy with a giggle. “What was that?”

“God, _please_ touch me.” Alex begs readily. 

Lucy leans in to whisper a quiet ‘good girl’ in Alex’s ear. She can’t help but be proud of how direct Alex is being. She delights in Alex’s heavy shudder.

“Hmmm, where would you like me to touch you?” Sara drawls.

“Literally, anywhere.” Alex somehow finds it in herself to sass Sara, even this far gone. Sara gets a wicked look in her eye, and finally reaches up to attach her lips to Alex’s pulse point. 

Lucy mimics Alex’s noise of relief as Sara starts to travel down her body, letting her lips and tongue tease and excite her skin as she goes. Alex tenses against Lucy’s hold again when Sara skates over her centre without touching her. The way that Lucy is cuddled against Alex’s side, holding her down, means that she can hear the halted groan in the back of Alex’s throat as well. 

She’s really not quite sure if she’ll actually survive this anymore.

Sara makes her rounds down one of Alex’s legs and then back up the other, leaving cute kisses against both Maggie and Lucy’s knees that hold those legs apart. 

Sara settles in between Alex’s legs and blows gently on her clit, making Alex arch up desperately.

“Uh uh.” Lucy chastises. “Hips down, Alex.” She kisses Alex’s jaw lovingly when she complies. Lucy threads one hand into auburn hair, scratching at Alex’s scalp gently to try and ease some of the tension in her body. She’s bordering on the bad kind of tension now, with all of the build up, and Lucy catches Sara’s gaze and communicates for her to let up a little. 

And it’s a testament to how respectful and frankly wonderful Sara is that she is tuning into Lucy and Maggie’s cues in how to work Alex up, how to show Alex the best care and attention she can. Lucy has never been more turned on by someone (other than Alex and Maggie, of course) in her life. 

With another gentle blow on her clit, Sara finally brings her hand to Alex’s centre and runs fingers gently through her folds. Alex hisses as Sara traces mindless shapes everywhere except where she desperately needs them. 

“Fuck, she’s wet.” Sara moans. 

“Yeah?” Lucy breaths. Then Maggie reads her mind.

“You should see how she tastes.” 

Sara grins that wicked grin that makes Lucy shudder every single time, and pulls her fingers away to dip them slowly into her mouth. Alex whimpers at the loss, but groans when she lifts her head up to watch Sara lick the arousal away from her fingers. 

“I can see why Kara keeps catching you guys with your pants down.” Sara teases. 

“Sara, please.” Alex whimpers, but she keeps herself firmly planted on the bed, earning a kiss from Lucy in reward. Sara finally relents, and bites into Alex’s thigh as she presses one finger into her. 

Lucy hears Maggie mumble from the other side of Alex. “I’m actually going to die.” 

“That makes two of us.” Lucy sighs. Her attention is drawn when someone shifts, and with a start Lucy realises that she forgot Vasquez was here for a second.

“Three.” They murmur, and Lucy grinds herself just a little harder against Alex’s hip at the look of pure arousal on her usually stoic friends face. The reminder that Vas is watching sends Alex’s whimpers and pants into a full blown moan. Lucy has to reach up and gently touch Alex’s lip so that she doesn’t make herself bleed from the pressure of her teeth.. 

Alex drops her head to the side, knocking her forehead against Lucy in thanks, and then reaches forward to kiss her messily. She moans into Lucy’s mouth at the same time she rolls her hips upwards, and Lucy can’t decide whether she wants to keep kissing Alex or watch what Sara’s doing.

Maggie decides for her, pulling at Alex’s chin until she can get her own kiss. Lucy props her head up on her free hand to watch Sara work. When Sara catches her eye, she grins and winks as she continues to thrust. 

Alex hums, pulling away from Maggie to beg. “Please, can you-“

She cuts off with a groan, and Lucy can hear Sara snickering quietly between Alex’s legs. 

“Words, baby.” Lucy chides. “What do you want?”

“Touch my clit, please.” Alex asks breathlessly. Lucy kisses her cheek, and Maggie mutters ‘good girl’ into her ear. But with another look between herself and Sara, Lucy knows they have the same idea.

“If I touch your clit, will you come?” Sara asks bluntly. Alex nods.

“Would you come if I _didn’t?”_

Alex stammers, shaking her head and shrugging as best she can with Maggie and Lucy draped over her arms and shoulders.

“I think…” Lucy drawls, raising her eyebrows at Sara. “You could come without it.”

Alex groans, pleading for Lucy, for Maggie, for anyone to give her that last bit of stimulation.

“How about instead we do this?” Maggie asks, propping herself up to take one of Alex’s nipples into her mouth. Lucy follows her lead, leaving one last kiss to Alex’s jaw before travelling down to suck on the other nipple.

Lucy can tell Alex is fighting against her body, and the way it wants to thrash against them. In a normal situation like this, Alex would have restraints to thrash against, but she mustn’t want to hurt her makeshift, human restraints for the night. 

“C-can I have- _fuck.”_

“Pretty sure we’re going that already.” Sara teases.

Alex rolls her eyes. Lucy isn’t sure whether it’s out of exasperation or from the pleasure. “Another f-finger?”

Lucy hums, pretending to consider the request. She breaks away from Alex’s breast and glances up at Vasquez. Their legs are crossed tightly, and their hands are balled into fists, arms crossed over their chest. 

“What do you think, Vas?” Lucy asks. Alex moans, and turns to look at them pleadingly. Vasquez’s eyes grow wide and they stutter for a moment, and then swallow heavily. Lucy tracks their gaze as it flicks down to where Sara’s hand is working between Alex’s legs. 

“Please, Vas.” Alex begs quietly, and it seems to convince them. They nod, swallowing again when Sara pulls out to thrust back in with two fingers. 

Alex is moaning freely now, completely unrestrained as all three women work her over. Lucy knows Alex’s body almost better than she knows her own. She’s close, so very close to the edge, but without pressure on her clit Lucy isn’t sure if she can come. This isn’t something they had tried yet.

Alex’s pleading voice pulls Lucy from her reverie, and she focuses back in on what Alex is saying.

“Luce- Sara, please. My clit.” She begs, thrashing her head from side to side. Lucy pauses for a moment to consider, and when Alex realises Lucy may not give her what she wants, she jolts.

“Luce, please.” Alex begs. “Can- oh, _fuck,_ Maggie.”

Lucy grins when she sees Maggie sucking a rather dark hickey onto Alex’s neck while her free hand pinches her nipple harshly.

“Alright.” Lucy concedes. “Sara why don’t you give her what she wants.”

 _“Oh,_ thank you. Oh my god.” Alex pants, looking relieved as Sara readjusts herself. But when Sara just barely grazes Alex’s clit with her thumb, her relieved gratitude turns to desperate pleading once more.

“Oh for fucks- _harder.”_ Alex wails, hips raising up into Sara’s touch. 

“Harder?” Sara asks, and Lucy really can’t wait for her turn with her when Sara’s teasing grin returns. 

“Yes.” Alex moans. _“Please.”_

Sara must finally decide to put Alex out of her misery. Lucy feels her face go slack as Sara adjusts just enough that she can wrap her lips around Alex’s clit and suck. 

The pressure sends Alex wild. She’s all out screaming now, voice hoarse and scratchy from overuse. Lucy moans and returns to Alex’s breast, licking and sucking at her nipple readily until Alex’s entire body tenses, arched high off the bed. She comes hard, so hard that Maggie and Lucy have trouble keeping their mouths where they are, keeping Alex’s arms and body restrained.

Lucy and Maggie pull away at the same time, moving back to kneel and watch Alex’s orgasm calm down.

But it doesn’t.

And Sara has the same look in her eye that Alex gets when Kara is in danger, or when Lucy finally lets her top for a night. She looks fierce, and determined as she works, fingers driving into Alex relentlessly and tongue working her clit. Alex’s voice has given out all together, and her mouth is dropped open in a silent scream as Sara pushes her into a second consecutive orgasm. 

Lucy knew the sheets would be ruined tonight, but now she’s actually a little worried about the mattress. Sara finally slows, keeping up the stimulation to help Alex through the aftershocks. It’s another few moments before she collapses bonelessly back onto the bed. 

“Wow.” Alex sighs, breath still uneven. 

“Understatement of the century.” Lucy groans. She’s really trying to resist the urge to touch herself. What she had just had the privilege of watching had set her so far on edge a gust of wind might send her over at this rate. 

“You can say that again.” Vasquez pipes up from the side of the room. They’re sitting up on the desk properly now, hands clenched tight around the edge of the wood. Sara is kneeling at the end of the bed still, watchful eyes gazing over the four of them as if deciding something.

“What’s on your mind, Captain?”

Sara shoots Lucy a Cheshire smile. “Just deciding who to ravage next.”

“Maybe it’s your turn.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Careful, Sara.” Alex chuckles weakly. “She’s tiny but she’s crazy.”

“Excuse you.” Lucy scoffs, reaching out to slap Alex’s thigh gently. She turns back to Sara, pushing herself up onto her knees to mirror the captain’s position. 

“Uh oh.” Maggie murmurs. Alex mutters an agreement and they both start shuffling over to the side of the bed to give Lucy and Sara a little room. 

“You good, Alex?” Lucy can’t help but check in. Alex always gets very cuddly after sex, and she doesn’t want to neglect her for the sake of herself. She looks Alex right in the eye as she nods, and Lucy knows that Alex really is okay.

“I’m good.” Alex promises.

“Cuddle her twice as hard for me, Mags.”

“Will do, Major.” Maggie mock salutes and pulls Alex against her side tightly. She leans up to kiss her gently, and Lucy’s attention is pulled away from the tender moment by Sara adjusting her position.

Lucy turns and raises an eyebrow. 

She means to fight back, she really does. But the second that Sara presses up against her, Lucy loses all motivation to fight anything about the situation. Sara pushes her down onto the bed and presses a thigh against her centre, and Lucy just lets her.

“How the hell did you manage that?” Alex grumbles from beside them. “She never lets us do that.”

Lucy flails an arm out to smack Alex’s thigh gently again without breaking away from Sara’s mouth. 

“Rude.” Alex mumbles, and Maggie chuckles, but Lucy can’t find it in herself to focus on them right at this second. Sara breaks the kiss, panting hard into Lucy’s ear. She grabs Lucy’s hips, encouraging her to grind. 

“Major, was it?” Sara asks. Lucy groans, in what she hopes sounds affirmative. Sara sucks and nips at her neck, trailing fingertips down the length of her torso and towards her panties. 

“May I take these off, Major?” Sara husks directly into her ear before sucking at her earlobe.

“Fuck yes.” 

Sara moves without any hesitation, and the confidence is unbelievably sexy. Lucy loses both her bra and panties before she can blink. Then Sara is asking her permission, fingers caressing Lucy’s inner thighs gently. Lucy gives it without hesitation. 

Sara thrusts inside her with one finger first, thumb brushing at her clit. Lucy can feel the teasing smirk against her neck, and in any other situation she knows she would be smirking right back at her partner. But she’s so close to coming she finds herself just letting Sara tease. 

“You want more?”

Lucy smirks. “I’m going to come either way.”

“You do wonders for a girls ego.” Sara chuckles.

Lucy can feel Alex and Maggie’s incredulous stares, and she doesn’t blame them, but she really can’t find it in herself to care when Sara’s fingers twist just right and she shudders into her orgasm. Sara carries her through it gently, kissing her way back up Lucy’s jaw to her lips.

Lucy drops her head to the side, opening her eyes to take in Alex and Maggie’s open mouthed stares. 

“What?” She asks cheekily.

“Teach us your ways, oh Captain.” Maggie mutters. Alex nods along enthusiastically. Lucy rolls her eyes gently but grins all the same. Perhaps she’d let her girlfriends top a little more often in the future, if this was the kind of reaction she got. 

The five of them fall into silence for a moment, the sound of Lucy catching her breath the only thing filling the air.

“How you doing over there, Vas?” Alex asks. 

With the attention of the four women on them, Vasquez’s shoulders shoot up and they stumble through an answer that sounds like ‘I’m fine?’.

“Just fine?” Maggie smirks. With an eye roll, Vasquez chuckles.

“Pretty great actually.”

“Well…” Sara drawls. “Would you like to come join in?”

Sara holds her hand out invitingly. “I’ll only bite a little, I promise.” 

Vasquez bites their lip, glancing between the four of them.

“Fine.” They relent, taking Sara’s hand and letting themself be drawn to the bed. 

“But,” Vas pauses, grinning at Lucy, Maggie and Alex. With a quick, communicating look, the four of them all turn to face Sara.

“We’re catching you up first, Captain.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> im still sorry


End file.
